tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Books
Buzz Books were a brand of small hardcover children's books. The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range featured stories based on episodes from the first to fourth seasons and were published from 1990 until 1996. There were fifty books in the series and they originally cost around £1.50 each. Buzz Books also covered other popular children's series such as Fireman Sam, Joshua Jones, Rupert, The Animals of Farthing Wood and TUGS. Some of these books were also released in the US by Random House and cost $3.50 each. Books # Thomas in Trouble # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Percy Runs Away # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas Down the Mine # James and the Troublesome Trucks # Gordon Off the Rails # Thomas and Terence # James and the Tar Wagons # Thomas and Bertie # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Saved from Scrap # Thomas and Trevor # Duck Takes Charge # Pop Goes the Diesel # A Close Shave # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Percy and Harold # Percy's Predicament # BoCo the Diseasel # Percy Takes the Plunge # Woolly Bear # Thomas Gets Bumped # Toby's Tightrope # The Trouble with Mud # Percy's Promise # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # No Joke for James # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Time for Trouble # Diesel Does it Again # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Henry's Forest # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # A Scarf for Percy # James and the Bees # Duck and the Regatta # The Mischievous Twins # Tender Engines # Granpuff # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines Trivia * Books 1-12 and 14-26 contain exactly the same text as the Ladybird Books. * Only books 1, 2, 3, 8, 17, 18, 27, 28, 30, 32, and 36 were released in the United States. * Some copies of the books have, instead of numbers on their spines, pictures of Thomas' smoke box, illustrated by Ken Stott. Gallery File:ThomasinTrouble(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas in Trouble File:ThomasinTroubleJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas in Trouble (JAP) File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanBuzzBook.jpg|Toby and the Stout Gentleman (UK) File:TobytheTramEngineRandomhousebook.jpg|Toby the Tram Engine (US) File:PercyRunsAwayBuzzBook.jpg|Percy Runs Away (UK) File:PercyRunsAwayRandomhousebook.jpg|Percy Runs Away (US) File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainBuzzBook.PNG|Thomas and the Breakdown Train File:Edward,GordonandHenry(BuzzBook).png|Edward, Gordon, and Henry File:Edward,GordonandHenryJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Edward, Gordon and Henry (JAP) File:ThomasgoesFishingBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas Goes Fishing File:ThomasDowntheMine(BuzzBook).png|Thomas Down the Mine File:JamesandtheTroublesomeTrucks(BuzzBook).png|James and the Troublesome Trucks (UK) File:JamesandtheFoolishFrieghtCars(Randomhousebook).jpg|James and the Foolish Freight Cars (US) File:GordonOfftheRails.png|Gordon Off the Rails GordonOfftheRailsJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Gordon Off the Rails (JAP) File:ThomasandTerence(BuzzBook).png|Thomas and Terence File:JamesandtheTarWagons(BuzzBook).PNG|James and the Tar Wagons File:JamesandtheTarWagonsJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|James and the Tar Wagons (JAP) File:ThomasandBertieBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandtheTrucks(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas and the Trucks File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalBuzzBook.png|Thomas, Percy and the Coal File:SavedfromScrap(BuzzBook).png|Saved from Scrap File:ThomasandTrevor(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas and Trevor (UK) File:ThomasandTrevorRandomHouseBook.JPG|Thomas and Trevor (US) File:DuckTakesCharge(BuzzBook).png|Duck Takes Charge (UK) File:DuckTakesChargeUSBuzzBook.JPG|Duck Takes Charge (US) File:PopGoestheDieselBuzzBook.PNG|Pop Goes the Diesel File:ACloseShave(BuzzBook).PNG|A Close Shave File:ThomasComestoBreakfastBuzzBook.png|Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:PercyandHaroldBuzzBook.jpg|Percy and Harold File:Percy'sPredicamentBuzzBook.png|Percy's Predicament File:BoCotheDiseaselBuzzBook.png|BoCo the Diseasel File:BoCotheDiseaselJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|BoCo the Diseasel (JAP) File:PercyTakesthePlungeBuzzBook.png|Percy Takes the Plunge File:WoollyBearBuzzBook.png|Woolly Bear File:ThomasGetsBumpedBuzzBook.png|Thomas Gets Bumped (UK) File:ThomasGetsBumpedRandomhousebook.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped (US) File:Toby'sTightrope(BuzzBook).png|Toby's Tightrope (UK) File:Toby'sTightropeRandomhousebook.jpg|Toby's Tightrope (US) File:TheTroublewithMud(BuzzBook).PNG|The Trouble with Mud File:Percy'sPromise(BuzzBook).png|Percy's Promise File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas, Percy and the Post Train File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorBuzzBook.png|Gordon and the Famous Visitor (UK) File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorRandomhousebook.jpg|Gordon and the Famous Visitor (US) File:Donald'sDuck(BuzzBook).PNG|Donald's Duck File:NoJokeforJames(BuzzBook).png|No Joke for James File:TrustThomasBuzzBook.jpg|Trust Thomas File:Mavis(BuzzBook).jpg|Mavis (UK) File:Mavis(BuzzBook)USedition.jpg|Mavis (US) TimeforTroubleBuzzBook.jpg|Time for Trouble File:DieselDoesItAgain(BuzzBook).png|Diesel Does It Again File:DieselDoesitAgainJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Diesel Does It Again (JAP) Henry'sForestBuzzBook.jpg|Henry's Forest File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party EdwardTrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBookJapanese.png|Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (JAP) File:AScarfforPercy(BuzzBook).jpg|A Scarf for Percy File:AScarfforPercyJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|A Scarf for Percy (JAP) File:JamesandtheBees(BuzzBook).png|James and the Bees File:DuckandtheRegatta(BuzzBook).png|Duck and the Regatta File:TheMischievousTwins(Buzz_Book).png|The Mischievous Twins File:TenderEngines(BuzzBook).jpg|Tender Engines File:GranpuffBuzzBook.png|Granpuff File:GranpuffJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Granpuff (JAP) File:Bulldog(BuzzBook).jpg|Bulldog File:YouCan'tWin(BuzzBook).png|You Can't Win File:FourLittleEnginesBuzzBook.png|Four Little Engines Category:Books Category:Buzz Books